Ember VS Marceline
Ember VS Marceline is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ember McLain from Danny Phantom and Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time. Description Danny Phantom VS Adventure Time! Two undead rock stars go head-to-head in a battle for musical supremacy! Who will rise to the top? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Music, it allows us to make our own compositions, listen to our favorite tunes, and sometimes, it can help you to best your foes. Boomstick: Like with Ember McLain, the Rock 'n' Roll sensation of the Ghost Zone. Wiz: And Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ember McLain Wiz: Danny Phantom has battled many ghoulish foes throughout his adventures. From the pathetic & powerless Box Ghost to the all-powerful King Pariah Dark, he has proven himself a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Yeah, and a number of his enemies seem to leave a rather weird impression on me. I mean, he's battled a giant plant monster, a childish ghost pirate, monsters made out of protein, and even his future self. Pretty crazy if you ask me. Wiz: And among Danny's rogues gallery, there's the all-powerful spectre of Rock 'n' Roll: Ember McLain. (Cues Ember McLain - Remember) Ember: ''♪''Yeah! Oohh!♪ Wiz: In the 1970's, Ember was an unpopular high schooler who wished to become a famous rock star beyond her wildest dreams. One day she was asked out on a date to the movies by a boy in her class, to which she happily accepted. Boomstick: Then she waited for him to show up at the movie theater all night long, but he never did. Then morning hour came about, leaving Ember utterly exhausted. She then returned home and feel into a deep sleep. Wiz: As she was sleeping, Ember's house mysteriously caught on fire. But due to her lack of sleep from waiting at the movie theater, she couldn't wake up and thus, she died in the housefire. Boomstick: Then after she died, Ember found herself in a supernatural realm called the Ghost Zone and found out that she had now become a ghost, with a head of flaming blue hair to boot. Probably as a result her death at the housefire. Wiz: She then sported 70's rock style clothes, a supernatural electric guitar and became the ghoulish rock star she is today. Ember: Hello, Casper High! Tell me who you love! Wiz: With the power of her music, Ember intended used her pop status to rule the world by creating a legion of rebellious teenagers and having them stand up to authority figures. In time Ember gained fame with the masses and her plans for world domination would soon be met. Boomstick: But everything changed when the Phantom of Tomorrow showed up. Wiz: In Ember's eyes, Danny Phantom was a massive issue for her revolution. As long as he was around, Ember's rebellion would never come to fruition. To be defeated constantly by Amity Park's ghostly savior. Boomstick: So Ember began her crusade to remove him from the equation, and then rock the Earth with her infectious songs. (Cue Track 22 - Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Wiz: Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghosts in the Danny Phantom universe, such as flight, invisibility and intangibility. But she also has some powers of her own. Boomstick: She can teleport from place to place, manipulate her body to take the form of a fireball, trap her foes in Ecto-Tornado Cages and Ecto-Bubbles, has a Healing Factor which can heal her wounds in seconds, and can use her hair as a super-powered flamethrower. Wiz: Ember's greatest ability however, is Chanting Empowerment. When the audience starts clamoring for her, Ember's power increases immeasurably, as indicated when her hair flares wildly. With this ability, Ember can overpower her enemies with ease. The drawback: her power will diminish once the audience stops cheering for her, and afterward, she's left vulnerable. Though that issue was only ever seen in her debut appearance, as it seems that she doesn't need it that much anymore. Boomstick: But none of that compares to Ember's primary tool of destruction: her Electric Guitar. It may just look like an ordinary guitar, but believe me when I say it's capable of much more than that. It can be used to hypnotize people, make them fall for the first person they see, fire a powerful flame blast, shoot skull beams, sonic waves, and ecto-powered fists. Oh, and she can also use it as a sword or even a hoverboard. Man, I wish I had a guitar like that. That way I'd be able to scare these fucking birds away from my house. Wiz: Being a ghoulish rock star, it's no surprise that Ember's accomplishments match the expectations. She's defeated Danny Phantom in their first encounter, lured dozens of parents onto a pirate ship with her music, held her own against the Ghost King's army, and took part in saving the Earth from the Disasteroid. Boomstick: That being said, Ember is not perfect. Aside from the lack of chanting, she also has the inherent ghost weaknesses, such as Ecto-ranium, Blood Blossoms and Anti-Ghost Weaponry. But don't get me wrong, this chick is one hell of an ecto-plasmic rockin' pop star. The last thing you wanna do is get in this bitch's way. Ember: Get this straight, dipstick! I don't do duets! Marceline Abadeer Wiz: Over 1000 years ago, almost all of humanity perished in an apocalyptic event known as the Great Mushroom War. No one knows what sparked this conflict, only that it was catastrophic, resulting in the creation of the Land currently known as Ooo. Boomstick: Though amazingly, there are still some people that were actually there. One of them, being the rock 'n' roll vampire chick with an attitude and a heart of gold: Marceline Abadeer. (Cue Who's In Charge Here - Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage?!) Wiz: Marceline's story begins around when the war broke out, during this time she was actually not a vampire. Contrary to some popular belief, Marceline was born a Cambion, a hybrid of human and demon. As a young child,she was guarded by Simon Petrikov, who later became knwon throughout the Land of Ooo as the Ice King. Boomstick: You're telling me that the Ice King was not only this bony little stick, he's Russian? Do they have kings? Wiz: Not important. By the time of the series she seemed to be somewhat of an antagonistic force to the main heroes, Finn and Jake, kicking them out of their home and claiming it as her own. She quickly becomes a close friend to the two, and an invaluable ally when the time comes. She tended to be somewhat of a loner, as she had an estranged relationship with her father, Hudson, the king of demons who wanted her to follow in his footsteps. Boomstick: Did she not agree with his evil policies? Cause that motif has been beaten to death with a-''' Wiz: Actually, it was just because he ate her fries at a diner. '''Boomstick: That's even worse! I'd do the same thing if you did that to me. Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: So like most princesses in this situation, she said fuck that, and left home to be on her own, stealing her family's prized axe in the process and turned it into a bass guitar. Wiz: At some point in time, her human blood was turned to that of a vampire and she gained even more supernatural abilities, making her one of the most formidable characters in Ooo. (Cue I'm Just Your Problem - Rebecca Sugar (Metal Style)) Boomstick: It's not too surprising, as she is pretty damn strong already. As a demon and vampire hybrid, Marceline has a myriad of superpowers in her arsenal, like levitation, pyrokinesis, invisibility, shape-shifting into a bat, wolf and octopus looking thing, a healing factor, and can raise the dead. ''' Wiz: Her powers are increased even further when wearing the Nightosphere Amulet, a gem that contains unimaginable power. She turns into a much larger demon and even gains the ability to vaporize anything in her line of sight with optic lasers. '''Boomstick: Eat that, Cyclops. She's even able to turn into mist to dodge attacks and can still vaporize things with lasers, and even devour the souls of the living! How awesome is that?! Wiz: Unfortunately, the amulet is not a weapon of her own. She has only used it once when it was given to her by her father, Hunson Abadeer, who took possession of the amulet back, and more than likely wouldn't use it unless preparing for a battle. Boomstick: So we won't be throwing that amulet into the fight. "Aww but Boomstick, she's so powerful with it and it gives her the ability to-" SHUT UP! It's our show and we do what we want! Wiz: She also has a variant of the traditional drinking of blood that vampires do. Instead of drinking blood, she drinks the color red. Boomstick: Uhh what? Wiz: She can literally drink the color red and its varying shades. Boomstick: You're losing me here. Wiz: Look instead of actually drinking blood, she feasts on the red hue of any object close to her, like strawberries and tomatoes. Boomstick: I'm not sure as to how that's a thing, but I'm just going to roll with it. Wiz: Even with all of these powers, she still carries weaponry with her, most namely her double edged battle axe. Boomstick: That also doubles as the coolest bass guitar you're ever gonna find. Looks like she stole it from Gene Simmons though. Wiz: Unlike Gene Simmons she can actually fight with it. Boomstick: She's pretty goddamn tough. She's come closer to killing Jake than anyone, defeated her father and sending him back to the Nightosphere, enslaved said Nightosphere at one point, and has outsmarted countless others, including the Ice King. Wiz: She does have the traditional vampire weaknesses though. While resistant to sunlight, she can be harmed by it if exposed for far too long. To this end, she tends to wear a parasol to protect herself from sun rays. She also is weak to garlic, though this is unconfirmed, as the only time she was exposed was when she was struck with a bag by Finn and Jake, so it's unknown if the collision or the garlic hurt her. Boomstick: Marceline Abadeer is the rock 'n' roll princess we all want to hang around. Even still, I'm a little scared of getting on her bad side. Wiz: I actually agree with you Boomstick. Boomstick: That's weird.... Wiz: Yeah..... Marceline: I'm gonna go into feral mode. sighs It's not gonna be pretty. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are all set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE ROCK 'N' ROLL YEAH! DEATH BATTLE! It was a calm night in the land of Ooo. Marceline is seen on a concert stage in the Candy Kingdom, rocking it out with her bass. The crowd cheers on as she delivers an astounding performance. Finn, Jake, audience: Marceline! Marceline! Marceline! Marceline! Marceline! Marceline: (giggles) The fun is just beginning! Ready for some more rockin' tunes? Finn, Jake, audience: Yeah! Marceline: Alright, people! Get ready for my next jam! Finn, Jake, audience: Yeah! All right! Woo! (whistles) Somewhere else in the land of Ooo, a concert stage appears out of nowhere and Ember is seen with her guitar, ready to start a session of her own. Ember: (Laughs evilly) Let's get this party started. I'll just turn up the volume and... Ember sets her guitar's knob to the hypnosis spell, in hopes of attracting any civilians. Ember then plays her guitar and the spell reaches out to the audience in Marceline's concert. Finn & Jake: Woo! Yeah! Go Marceline! Finn & Jake, along with the rest of the audience are set in a trance. The audience then leaves and Marceline soon notices this. Marceline: Huh? Hey, where did everybody go? I haven't even finished yet! Marceline then feintly hears music coming from somewhere else. Marceline: Huh? Where's that music coming from? '' Marceline then decides to find the source of the music to find where her audience has gone. (Cues Ember McLain - Remember) ''Ember: ♪Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!♪ Finn, Jake, audience: All right! Yeah! You go girl! Woo! Marceline soon sees a concert stage from afar and soon finds her audience there, as well as the ectoplasmic rock star behind it all: Ember McLain. Ember: People of Ooo! Tell me who you love! Finn, Jake, audience: Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember gains power as the audience cheers her on. Angered, Marceline targets Ember and kicks her off the concert stage. Ember screams as she was kicked of the stage and lands on the ground face first. She then pulls her face out of the ground. Ember: What the hell was that!? Marceline: Oh, I'm sorry! I just thought you could use some help with your performance, by taking MY audience back! Ember: YOUR audience?! Don't make me laugh! Oh, and let me tell you something, dipshit! Ember then sets her guitar's knob to the skull beam. Ember: I don't do duets! Ember plays her guitar and fires a skull beam at Marceline, but she dodges it. (Cues Blood Pain II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma) Marceline: Remember MY name, McLain. For it'll be the last one you ever hear. FIGHT! Ember draws out her guitar like a sword, as Marceline does the same with her bass. The two charge at each other, yelling in a rage. Their weapons collide, creating a powerful spark of energy which sends both of them sliding backwards. Ember and Marceline then charge at each other, engaging in hand-to-hand. Marceline then uses her axe bass to knock Ember up into the air and throw her on the ground. Ember then teleports and attacks Marceline from behind, striking the vampire with her electric guitar, kicking Marceline in the stomach knocking her back a few feet, and blasting a sonic wave from her guitar, knocking Marceline into a tree. The tree then collapses as Marceline recovers from Ember's attacks. Marceline then charges at Ember with her axe bass, landing a few clean strikes on her, and then sending her high into the sky. The two then engage in aerial combat, dealing blow for blow. Ember shoots fire from her hair at Marceline, only for her to deflect the blast back at Ember. Ember then rides her guitar like a hoverboard, shooting a series of ecto-blasts which Marceline dodges. Marceline then charges at Ember, only for her to teleport before Marceline could land her strike. Ember then fires an Ecto-Bubble at Marceline and traps her in it. Marceline then uses her axe bass to break out, as Ember charges a flame blast from her guitar. Marceline soon breaks free, only to get hit by Ember's flame blast afterwards. The battle is then taken back to the ground level. Marceline: *pant* *pant* *pant* (Damn... She's good.) Ember: What's the matter? Got nothing left? Marceline: (giggles) Oh, no. I've got much MUCH more than that! (Cues Magolor (Phase 1) - Kirby's Return to Dream Land) Marceline: Grrrrrrraaaaaa..... Ember: W-What?! Marceline: ...Ooooooggggggghhh! Marceline has transformed into her Bat-Monster form. Ember then charges at the transformed Marceline, only to be caught in the bat-monster's hand and be thrown at a far distance. The bat monster then rushes at Ember with powerful strikes. Marceline then grabs her by the neck and drags her across the ground. She then picks Ember up, punching her a far distance, then slamming her into the ground. Marceline then goes up into the sky to slam the ghoulish rock-star as she lies on the ground, but Ember calls upon her guitar and hoverboards out of the way before Marceline could slam onto her. Ember charges at the bat-monster, punching it in the face several times, but Marceline tanks it all. She then grabs Ember and throws her at the concert stage where a bunch of rubble falls on her. To ensure Ember stays dead, Marceline picks up a giant boulder and tosses it at the rubble she lies under. Marceline then transforms back into her normal form. Marceline: It's finished. Suddenly, Ember appears out of the rubble, as it turns out she used her intagibility to avoid being crushed by the boulder. (Cues Power Evolution - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi) Ember: Finished, you say? I think NOT! Marceline: WHAT?! But that's impossible! Unless......! Y-You're a... g-GHOST!? Ember: Bingo! Now watch and learn, dipshit. You won't be seeing this twice. Ember then sets her guitar's knob to the hypnosis spell again, and uses it on the audience below to have them cheer for the ecto-plasmic rock star to turn the tide of battle. Ember: People of Ooo! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!!! Finn, Jake, audience: EMBER! EMBER!! EMBER!!! EMBER!!!! EMBER!!!!! As the audience cheers for Ember, her power increases tremendously. Marceline charges at the ghoulish rock star in her bat-monster form again, but this time, Ember has the upper hand, thanks to her Chanting Empowerment. Ember hits Marceline with 3 powerful strikes that launch the bat-monster into the air. Ember then stomp-kicks Marceline straight into the ground, which causes her to turn back to normal. Marceline then recovers and charges at Ember with her axe bass, only for Ember to catch it with her hand and crush it using her Ecto-Energy, leaving Marceline without a weapon. Ember then slams Marceline into the ground and drags her across it. After that, she delivers a punishing beatdown to Marceline and tosses her into the air, Ember sets her guitar's knob to the fireball to terminate the Vampire Queen, permanently. Ember: Sayonara, bitch! Ember fires her shot and Marceline lets out one final scream as she is being disintegrated by the fireball being shot from Ember's guitar. Ember then walks away after she has defeated her opponent. Ember: End... of... show... K.O.! Ember is seen rocking out on a concert stage with her audience, while Hunson Abadeer is seen crying after he had learned about Marceline's demise. Results (Cues Ember McLain - Remember) Boomstick: Goddamn, that was mean. Though that's to be expected given her name. Wiz: While Marceline is one of the strongest fighters in the Land of Ooo, Ember's abilities ultimately proved too much for the Vampire Queen. Boomstick: Ember's intangibility made sure that she wouldn't take any fatal blows from Marcy and has a wider array of powers compared to the Vampire Queen. Wiz: Even with Marceline being stronger in terms of raw strength, Ember's Chanting Empowerment raises her abilities to incredible levels, enough that she was able to best Danny Phantom in their first encounter. With this, Ember could easily overpower Marceline, even in her transformed state. Boomstick: "But Wiz, you didn't throw in the Nightosphere Amulet, blah blah blah blah blah." Wiz: Well that is true, however if you recall, despite using it once, it isn't a part of her regular arsenal, being owned by her father. Even assuming we added the amulet, it would hold no effect to Ember, because it's specifically stated that it gives its wearer the ability to devour the souls of the living. And ghosts are dead souls, leaving no question that it could not affect Ember in any way. Boomstick: And while snooping through Marceline's files, we found this little tidbit: Marceline: Vampires can't beat ghosts. It's like a rock-paper-scissors thing. Boomstick: So the second she found out Ember was a ghost, it was all over. Marceline just burned out in the end. Wiz: The winner is Ember McLain. Preview Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... (Cues Fighting of the Spirit - Tales of Symphonia) Two figures are seen battling with swords in the night. One clad in red, one in blue. Every collision of blades sends out sparks, showing the intensity of the battle. They stare at each other with malice and bloodlust rivaled only by Heaven and Hell themselves. They separate and release energy waves that strike each other and rush. A slicing sound is heard... Next time on Death Battle: Lloyd Irving VS Vyse The Dual Swords of Destiny! Trivia *Originally, Alemon97 was going to write the entire episode all by himself. But due to being unable to wrap his mind around Marceline's origin story, he soon asked Eye of Hades for help. *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' second episode to pit 2 female combatants against each other, the first one being X-23 VS Dani Phantom and the last one being Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray. *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first episode to feature a Warner Bros. character, and second to feature a Nickelodeon character. **Its also the second episode to have a Nickelodeon character win, right after Dani Phantom in X-23 VS Dani Phantom. *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first episode where the combatants are rivals, the last two being Lloyd VS Vyse and Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray. *Cameo appearances: **Finn the Human **Jake the Dog **Hunson Abadeer (at the end) Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Eye of Hades Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015